Harry Potter and the Archimage
by Kateen
Summary: Harry is tortured for the whole Summer. What happens if nobody notices he has disappeared? What if nobody cares?
1. Chapter One

Just make it stop! A red-hot poker was pressed into his back and he arched it, like a cat, in a pointless effort to get away from the pain. The once lean and muscular body was now thin, weak and scarred from the time he'd been there. How long was it? Days, Weeks, Months, Years; god only knew how long he'd been there, he certainly didn't. The normally pleasant, emerald green eyes were now a shuttered blank void of nothing. Instead of the piercing green, they were a shadowed silver, a ruby of red, a sapphire of blue, a moon of white and a depth of black. It was just one of the many transformations that had taken place over the time he'd been there. Occasionally he wondered, when coherent thought was possible despite the constant pain, if the people back home had noticed his disappearance, and if they were trying to rescue him. He'd been there for so long that he was beginning to doubt it. Not even Snape had done it.  
  
He was thrown, as a huddled lump of rags, onto the cold floor in front of the Dark Lord, as he summoned the Death Eaters. Harry didn't cry out as pain shot through his scar, nor as Wormtail placed the cruciatus curse on him again, or even when Voldemort added another, more powerful one to it. He felt the air rush as people apparated around him, Death Eaters coming to the call of their master. "Faithful Death Eaters," Voldemort greeted them, "I wish for you to help me in the breaking of a rather foolish future Death Eater." There was a muted muttering around the circle, Harry lying there in a shivering huddle. He heard someone step forward, "Master, who is it that is rude enough to disregard your invitation?" "Ah, Severus!" Voldemort leered, "I believe I shall not tell you yet, but merely ask for your combined assistance in persuading him of the . benefits of joining our ranks." And the curses were thrown at him time and again for hours, until he was almost dying from agony. He hadn't cried out, or made even a single sound, instead ignoring the whole thing and visualizing a scene that he wished he could experience again: Hogwarts, at the Sorting Ceremony, or the Yule Ball, or any other time at Hogwarts. Finally they called a halt to his punishments and he breathed a sigh of relief as he was allowed to lie there, listening to the meeting continue as a normal meeting should. He ignored the aching in his bones and denied the burning in his stomach. "Severus! Lucius! Stay behind!" Voldemort commanded, ending the meeting and allowing all others to disapparate. Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape bowed deeply, "Master?" they asked simultaneously, "how can we serve you?" "Snape, take the boy back to a cell! I will talk to you later!" Voldemort instructed, turning to Lucius. Harry was barely conscious, when Snape grabbed his robe and dragged him along the rough floor, bouncing him up and down as he passed along the corridor to the first cell, "Who are you?" he heard Snape ask. Barely able to open an eye, Harry murmured indistinct noises and shifted, "Siri. Pad. Lupe. Moon. Pain. Foot. dore." Snape stared and the bedraggled figure on the floor, "Give me some time," he murmured, "and I might actually work out what that meant, but I must go." He hurried back to Voldemort, wondering what agony awaited him.  
  
The scene repeated itself day after day, week after week, until Harry was almost certain that he would break soon. He was dragged back to the meeting room and subjected to the cruciatus for hours on end, time after time until he gave up all hope of Snape discovering his true identity, or Dumbledore swooping in to rescue him. Surely school would have started again, and he would have been missed - unless nobody cared anymore. And then, the fateful day arrived. He was thrown onto the hard floor again, feeling the last remaining unbroken bone in his body snap, he huddled to the ground; ignoring the shooting pain through his spine, and the agony throughout his body. "Today, faithful Death Eaters, is the day that the world learns of my domination!" Voldemort laughed an evil, mirthless laugh, "I am projecting this scene to every Wizarding place in England at this moment, as we swear a new Death Eater to our ranks!" "Master!" Lucius Malfoy slimed, "Can we now know the identity of our new brother?" "I believe," Voldemort said with a smirk, "that it would be an auspicious time to announce the identity, yes. Harry Potter has finally agreed to join us!" There was a surprised intake and Harry took the pause from the cruciatus to raise himself to his feet, "Never!" he said weakly, "I will never join you, Tom!" Snape watched in surprise as he realized that the boy had been his own student, suffering for months, at his and his master's hands - and NOBODY had realized, not even Dumbledore had realized that he had been kidnapped. It was the Sorting Feast at this very moment and nobody had yet noticed Harry's absence. "Submit to the Dark Lord's force, Potter!" Malfoy shouted. Harry drew himself up taller, the gauntness of his face more evident than before as everyone could see through the shredded robes how thin and undernourished his body was. His eyes were devoid of every emotion except hatred, and pain greater than any they could imagine. It was blatantly obvious how broken his body was, with every single bone bent and sticking out at odd angles and many wondered how he could stand with them. "MALFOY!" he said in a whisper, more commanding of attention than even Voldemorts cries, "I will never join the Dark Lord and never submit to his force!" Everyone watching, in Hogwarts, the Ministry and Wizarding Households cheered in support for Harry, but waited with bated breaths for what was most definitely to come next. There was a silence, and then all the Death Eaters fired the Cruciatus curse at him at the same moment. Many of the onlookers winced, having been subjected to the cruciatus at some point or another, barely able to comprehend the pain it must be causing the already injured child to have over thirty curses acting on him at one time. Dumbledore was watching the scene with a piercing blue gaze fixed on the boy, "oh dear," he said softly. When the curses were lifted, something in Harry seemed to have broken. He stood and glared at the Dark Lord, "I will never join you," he said spitting into his enemy's face, "I would kill myself first!" And he raised his hand, pointing his index finger at himself, "Avada Kedavra!" he cried. The familiar green light shot out of his finger, shocking everyone, and hit him dead in the chest. An outraged, or dismayed, howl was heard from everyone who watched the scene (depending on who they were), but none were prepared for what followed. Instead of killing Harry, the light exploded, turning a blinding white and ballooning out to hit every Death Eater, and Voldemort, sucking out their energy, causing them to collapse; unconscious. Harry looked around faintly, "thank Merlin!" he murmured in a profuse prayer, before disarming them all and summoning something. The screen went blank and everyone gasped in shock, "Oh Merlin!" many murmured. Dumbledore was staring at where the screen had been as he said to McGonagall, "get someone on lookout for Snape and Harry. Immediately." 


	2. Chapter Two

Somewhere between disarming and stupefying all the Death Eaters, and Voldemort, Harry mended his robes and mended some of the more painful injuries, without his wand.  It hurt more than he could expect, when his wand had been snapped by Voldemort in the early days of his captivity.

So, when he arrived at Hogwarts, twelve hours later (after body-binding all the Death Eaters several times) he looked mildly presentable.  He hadn't awoken Snape, still unsure of where his loyalties lay – despite Dumbledore's constant assurances the year before.

Everyone was asleep, except the two people who were watching for Harry: Lupin and Hagrid.  When they spotted an enlarging dot on the horizon they summoned Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey to await his arrival.

With a thump, the dot disappeared, and immediately in front of them; Harry Potter and some thirty-one evil beings appeared out of thin air, "Professor," Harry nodded to Lupin, "Hagrid," he cut his eyes to the half-giant, "I suppose it's good to see you all," he said distantly, his voice strained and weak to their ears.

Dumbledore appeared moments later, "Harry!" he cried jovially, "you did it!"

Harry looked him up and down for a few minutes, his eyes changing from the emerald green to a slit of silver, and a small tight smile appeared on his face, "I suppose you can deal with these?" he asked, very softly – his voice failing him, "I'm somewhat in need of some food, and Madam Pomfrey's ministrations."

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded decisively, "I can.  The ministry has Aurors already stationed here to pick them up when you arrived.  Poppy is on her way down at this minute."

Shrugging Harry threw all the wands to Dumbledore, "Yeah, whatever."

Lupin placed a hand on his shoulder lightly, and Harry expelled a sharp breath, "can you take me for some food, Moony?" he whispered faintly, and levitated himself behind his fathers' old friend to the Great Hall, where Breakfast was already being served.

He took a small mouthful of toast, but could not move his jaw enough to eat, so he tried a gulp of Pumpkin juice, but couldn't lift the goblet.  Finally he grunted in surrender, and passed out beside Professor Remus J Lupin.

"Oh, Harry!" Lupin sighed, "what have you done to yourself, this time?"

"Now, Harry, long were you with the Dark Lord?" Fudge asked, his face pale and his eyes darting backwards and forwards around the hospital wing.

Something flickered in Harry's eyes, and he just raised an eyebrow at the Minister for Magic.  Although he'd been completely healed, with only scars remaining from his time in Voldemort's clutches, Harry refused to speak more than a few words to a very select few people; Snape being one of them and Hedwig being another.

"Harry," Dumbledore said softly, "we need to know."

The other people in the room (Sirius, Lupin, Snape, McGonagall and twenty Aurors) nodded their heads decisively.  Harry suddenly did something extremely random, he roared with laughter.

For almost an entire minute, all that could be heard was a loud booming laugh.  

_He's finally cracked Snape thought, rather maliciously, when he saw the former student break out into laughter, __Voldemort really did succeed._

Harry cut a glance to Snape his eyes changing from the green, to a bottomless pit of black, as he turned back to Dumbledore, "With all due respect," he said, forming a sentence for the first time, "Fuck You!"

There was absolute silence throughout the room, nobody believing that Harry Potter (Dumbledore's favorite student) had just sworn at him, in anger.

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore asked quietly, suppressed rage evident in his every syllable.

Harry just smirked, and stood up.  People hurried to push him back, but all were rather hesitant to touch him.  Something flickered in his emotionless, empty eyes and he stepped away from them, walking towards the door.

"Where are you going, Harry?" Dumbledore demanded.

Throwing a sad, haunted look over his shoulder, Harry shrugged and opened the door; walking out.  Something in his eyes stayed everyone in the room, even Sirius and Lupin although nobody could understand what had happened, or why he was leaving – having just defeated the Dark Lord.  Except Professor Severus Snape, who understood perfectly.

"What?" Sirius jumped as the door slammed, "what just happened?  Did I miss something?  He didn't even say hello!"

"Sirius," Remus said soothingly, "of course he didn't.  He's barely spoken at all for the last week.  You can't expect that your appearance would change that."

Padfoot's jaw opened and closed in silent protest, "But-"

Snape sighed, obviously he was going to have to impart his rather extensive opinion onto the lowly Gryffindors to see if they could rescue Harry before it became too late, "It's obvious, Black, that Potter is angry!"

"But why is he angry at us?  It was Voldemort!"

"No!" Snape shook his head vehemently, "it wasn't.  Voldemort just delivered the final blows.  Did anyone realize he wasn't at his aunt or uncle's for the entire holiday?  That's how long he was held by Voldemort.  He doesn't care about the torture, or even the fact that I couldn't recognize him when I was summoned.  What hurt him more than the physical pain, was the feeling of abandonment that you all left him with when you didn't rescue him, or even try.  And then you all have the gall to come in and ask him for information when he's just delivered an unconscious Dark Lord, and _all his supporters to your doorstep before you'd really tried to do __anything to help stop him!"_

Harry walked down the stairs, past the entrance to Gryffindor tower, past the Great Hall, through the Entrance Hall, and out the door where he suddenly saw an owl flying towards him, holding a small letter, in a heavy parchment.  He blinked, taking the letter it dropped into his hands,

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We regret to inform you, that your enrolment in __Hogwarts__School__ for Witchcraft and Wizardry has been concluded, due to numerous offences that preclude immediate expulsion.  Please return your wand to Professor Dumbledore, and collect your belongings immediately._

_Yours,_

_Miranda Bagshot,_

_Improper use of Magic_

_Magical department of Education_

I guess that's the end then, he thought to himself with a faint smile.  As he disapparated from the grounds, landing in the middle of London and slinking off into the crowd.


	3. Chapter Three

"And now, the match we've all been waiting for, when the Wimbourne Wasps announce both their new Seeker _and their new Captain!"  Lee Jordan, recent Graduate from Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry shouted through the magical loudspeaker, sitting beside Ludo Bagman who had recently solved his goblin problems and was training his future replacement as commentator._

"But first, let me introduce the Puddlemere United team, playing in the first match this season against the Wimbourne Wasps:  Captained by…. Charlie Weasley, recently returned from Bulgaria, and a possible future Seeker for England, this team has held the Cup for over four years.  Morris!  Collins! Roberts! Auel! Selogic! Wood a-and Weasley!  The current, and rumored to be the best team in the league – Ladies and Gentlemen, I present Puddlemere United!"

Seven jets of light shot out of the gate opposite the Wimbourne Wasps and then Lee Jordan began, "And now, as I haven't been given the new names yet, I present Pearse!  Hardy!  Kirwin! Andrews!  Nelson! Blake and – OH MY GOD, I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!! Harry Potter, the new Seeker _and Captain for the Wimbourne Wasps!!!"  Lee was shouting aloud in surprise as Harry shot out onto the field, his Wimbourne robes flapping around him on his firebolt._

His team threw amused glances at him and he grinned as everyone assumed positions for the match.  Charlie Weasley opposite him as the two captains looked each other up and down.  Harry smiled friendly at his former friends brother, "May the best team win?" he said, holding out his hand.

"The best team!" Charlie agreed, a faint smile playing around his lips, "No shots pulled?"

"No shots pulled," Harry agreed and the two teams shot into the air as the balls were released.

Harry shot up high enough to watch the game, without being in the road.  He was not surprised to see that United was scoring the most points.

"And Puddlemere United scores again, taking the total to 110-40,  How _is Mr. Potter going to recover from this I ask you?"_

Charlie murmured, into Harry's ear as he passed him, "I don't think he can!"

Smirking slightly, Harry called for a timeout.  The referee pulled everyone down and as his team huddled together, He grinned at them, "right, you've got them thinking we're completely hopeless.  Step 1: fait accompli!   Now, step two, Pearse and Hardy – give them everything you've got.  I want all three chasers as your main targets.  I'll deal with Weasley, and Kirwin, Andrews and Nelson you need to focus on the Quaffle.  Ignore everything else except that and the other chasers.  If you're bothered by a Bludger then Pearse and Hardy aren't doing their job, and if you're bothered by Weasley then I'm not doing mine.  Blake, if another shot gets passed you, you're buying new speedsharks for the entire team and brand new robes for everyone!"

"Yes Sir!" they chorused, grins spreading across their faces as they shot into the air, immediately taking control of the Quaffle and both Bludgers (which were soon shooting towards the other teams chasers as the Wasps scored five times in a row).

"Whatever words Potter had for his team have obviously lit some inner fire in all his players as they have begun to make a drastic comeback, with the current score being 110-90 in favor of Puddlemere.  And – Wait!  Is that the Snitch?  Potter dives, at ninety degrees to the ground he is going faster than light, Weasley hot on his tail – have they seen the Snitch?"

Harry hadn't, and at that point it wouldn't have mattered if he had, because every ounce of his concentration was focused on the exact point in time when he would pull out of the dive, forcing Charlie to rocket out of control.  He didn't mean any harm to the older boy, but he _wanted to win this match._

At the last possible moment, he pulled up out of his dive and shot upwards again, as Charlie began to pull up hurriedly, scraping the ground he was so late in pulling up.  The Referee called a timeout as Lee began to exclaim loudly into his microphone, "And a flawlessly executed Wronski Feint from Potter; What other surprises does he have up his sleeve?"

Harry grinned, wouldn't you like to know! Charlie was scowling at the Medi-witch who was making extravagant hand movements along the lines of – could have been killed, should be more careful, foolish game!  He smirked as Charlie climbed back on his broom and shot up to Potter, "Nice move, Harry," he said, disgruntled.

"Well, you know, can't have you thinking we're complete no-hopers, can we?" Harry smirked.

The two of them nodded respectfully and shot off in opposite directions, searching again for the Snitch.

"And the score stands 110-110 as both Weasley and Potter continue to search for the Snitch.  Wood blocks another amazing shot from the Wasps as Roberts takes the Quaffle from him, loses it to Kirwin, Andrews, Nelson, back to Andrews, Nelson, Kirwin and they score.  110-120 in favor of the wasps, and a Bludger knocks Andrews' broom, spinning him upside down.  That was a _nasty one!"_

There was a howl from the crowd and Harry threw his eyes over to Charlie who was staring at the ground his eyes fixed on a small point.  Harry cast his eyes around the area but couldn't see the Snitch, "And Weasley dives!  Has he seen the Snitch, or is this a revengeful Wronski Feint?"

Harry saw a speck of gold out of the corner of his eye and went in the other direction as Charlie continued diving, "And Potter refuses to follow as Weasley pulls out of the attempted Wronski Feint…  Impressive attempt, but not good enough for the youngest player in a long, long time!"

Charlie shook his head in amazement as he started looking for the Snitch.  Harry wanted to wait until the Wasps were fifty points in front, to give them a good lead in the up-and-coming season, but wasn't prepared to lose the match for it, so he kept a close eye on the other Seeker.

And then they both saw the Snitch at exactly the same time.  Lurking close to the ground, it was almost touching the blades of grass on the bottom of the field and both of them knew _exactly how hard this catch would be.  Harry dropped immediately into the steepest dive he'd ever done in his life, until he was moving at an extraordinary speed towards the ground.  Charlie was neck and neck with him and both of them were dead set on getting the Snitch._

Charlie leaned and rammed Harry who flushed with anger and rammed back, the two of them rebounding.  Harry shot towards the ground his arm outstretched and his muscles taut as he raced towards the Snitch.  With the advantage of extra height, Charlie was an inch in front of Harry who leaned further forwards and pushed his hand out just that little bit further until he could pull up sharply, with the Snitch in his hand.

"And Harry Potter has caught the Snitch!"  Lee cried out, "In his first game as Captain and Seeker for the Wimbourne Wasps he leads them to a victory of one hundred and sixty points over Puddlemere United led by Charlie Weasley!"


	4. Chapter Four

Harry was feted as a star Quidditch player after that match, where he defeated Puddlemere United and enjoyed "drinks on the house!" at the Leaky Cauldron with his team.  He invited the Wimbourne Wasps along, particularly Charlie and Oliver Wood who he knew outside of Quidditch.  Only Charlie came, and he wore a rather disapproving look when he saw Harry drinking beer.

"Lighten up, Charlie!" Harry grinned, "it's not like I have to go to school tomorrow!"

"You know Ron's going to kill you for not joining the Cannons?" Charlie asked, with a small smile.

"Nah, he'll just get pissed off with me for getting more fame," Harry shrugged, "but hey, I'm kinda used to it all now."

Charlie's eyebrow lifted as he slid into the booth with the team.

"Oi, Harry, mate!  Why'd ya bring Weasley along?" asked Kirwin, a strong Chaser, "he's your opposition!"

"And a friend of mine," Harry said firmly, "I have to say, the match was extremely close and Charlie is really the better Seeker," he shrugged, "I'm just lucky."

He and Charlie and the team slipped into a friendly banter, that was aided by several bottles of butterbeer and numerous other drinks with a much higher alcohol content.  Harry was still walking in a straight line when the night was over and he was in perfect condition to argue with Charlie about where he was going.

"You're coming to the Burrow, Harry," Charlie said when everyone else had left.

"Nope," Harry shook his head, "not tonight, mate.  I have to go home.  I'm bloody tired and I've got to work tomorrow."

"But mum and dad'll want to see you, and Ron's home for Christmas with Hermione."

Harry's face closed, "Nope.  Not coming.  Tell your parents I'll drop in in a few weeks."

Charlie blinked, "can you at least give me your address," he pleaded.

Rolling his eyes, Harry nodded and wrote it down, "Anyway, see you at the next game."

If Harry had realized what becoming a Quidditch player would entail, he might have thought twice, but he instead received over a thousand owls after the match, which he opened and read critically, responding politely to the fans and putting aside the letters that would require more thought.

There was an offer from the Chocolate Frog company to make a Wizarding card for him, which Harry was rather cautious about accepting as he wasn't all that keen to have more pictures of him around the place.  There were numerous reporters asking for interviews and it was three days later before he had finally finished all his fan mail and it had stopped coming in in huge amounts.

He sipped at his coffee, and was about to flick on his television when there was a knock on his door, "Ah shit!" he groaned as he carefully placed his coffee mug on the table and hurried over to the door.  He pushed it open, "How can I help you?" he asked cheerfully and then realized that there was a sea of red in front of his eyes, "Oh dear, would you like to come in?" he asked tamely.

"Yes, thank you, Harry," Mr. Weasley said as he pushed his family in to the room.

"Coffee? Tea?" Harry asked politely as the nine Weasley's stepped inside.

"Tea'd be nice, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley,

He nodded and immediately after, a cup of tea came zooming out of the kitchen and into her hands, "Have a seat," he said, motioning to the couches he had around the room.

There was an uncomfortable silence which nobody seemed inclined to break until Mr. Weasley cleared his throat, "How, -er, how are you holding up, Harry?"

Harry sighed, "I'm doing alright.  I have a few jobs going.  I'll certainly survive."

There was another silence, this time broken by Harry, "How's Hermione?" he asked Ron.

"She's alright," he shrugged."

"Congratulations, by the way," Harry smiled, "I heard about the two of you."

Ron blushed, "thanks!"

"Are you alright living here?" Mrs. Weasley asked, "you're welcome to live with us!"

"I really am doing alright, you know," Harry said, "I was angry and bitter at first, and very lonely, but I'm doing better now.  I've got things to occupy my time."

"And what about your education?" Percy asked, looking up at him disapprovingly, "You need some kind of education!"

"I'm doing my GCSE's by correspondence," Harry said slowly, "and I'm getting some assistance from my boss."

"But your magical education?"

"What magical education?" Harry asked bitterly, "I was expelled for killing Voldemort."

"Dumbledore tried to have the expulsion lifted," Mr. Weasley said slowly, "but until Fudge is removed in the next election, his hands are tied."

"It's alright, really," Harry said, "I'm not sure I want to go back to Hogwarts," he sighed, "I'm almost happy, now.  I don't think I'd go back unless there was a really good reason to."

"Sirius!" Ron said, "come back and live with him.  He's been pardoned, you know."

"Yes," Harry nodded, "I've been getting the daily prophet.  I won't go live with him though,"

"Why not?" asked Charlie.

"He doesn't need me there," Harry said depreciatively, "he's just got his freedom.  I'll bet he hasn't even thought of me."

"That's not true, Harry!" Bill inserted, "You've been on everyone's mind.  You're his godson.  How could he not have thought of you?"

"I'm just a one-time celebrity, Bill,"  Harry laughed sharply, "he's got friends to catch up with after years of imprisonment.  What would he want with a sixteen year old deadshit?"

Charlie sighed, knowing there was nothing that he could do to make Harry feel better about himself.

Ginny had been sitting there quietly, just watching the conversation, but now she spoke up, "Harry," she said, "I may just be Ron's sister or the girl you rescued, but," she placed her hand on top of his, "I know some of how you feel."

Harry blinked as he felt tears flick to his eyes.  He stood and hurried into his bedroom, furious with himself for being so weak.  He fiercely wiped the tears from his eyes and served up another cup of coffee as his other one was cold.

When he returned, he found the red-headed family looking at the various objects in his living room.  Mr. Weasley smiled at him, "Sorry, Harry, but we're always very interested in Muggle objects."


End file.
